The present invention relates to a therapeutic device and, more particularly, to a therapeutic board for treatment of the spine.
Scoliosis is a medical condition in which a person's spinal has a three-dimensional deviation. Although it is a complex three-dimensional condition, on an X-ray the spine of an individual with scoliosis can resemble an “S” or a “?”, rather than a straight line. There is no therapeutic treatment/correction of scoliosis other than exercises, braces and surgery. Further, the current methods for correcting poor posture are ineffective and cumbersome, with poor compliance.
As can be seen, there is a need for a therapeutic device to treat scoliosis and bad posture.